Nada Queda en el Pasado
by NiaStyles13
Summary: Cuando el matrimonio de Edward y Bella se desmorona por la ausencia de Edward. Bella decide que es mejor que cada uno siga su propio camino y cree que casarse con tan solo veinte años era demasiado precipitado. Con un Edward destrozado y una Bella rota ambos toman caminos diferentes. Pero sin saer que uno de los dos lleva consigo un pequeño recordatorio del otro
1. Chapter 1

**ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN S.M.**

**Yo simplemente me entretengo con estos personajes.**

**La historia es mía.**

* * *

Cuando el matrimonio de Edward y Bella se desmorona por la ausencia de Edward. Bella decide que es mejor que cada uno siga su propio camino y cree que casarse con tan solo veinte años era demasiado precipitado. Con un Edward destrozado y una Bella rota ambos toman caminos diferentes. Pero sin saer que uno de los dos lleva consigo un pequeño recordatorio del otro.

* * *

**Hola! Para las que me preguntan donde he estado aqui la respuesta...Pruebas, mucho que estudiar, hospital y estrés TOTAL. Esto se me ocurrio cuando lei otro fanfics que no tenia nada que ver pero por alguna extraña razon se me ocurrio la idea de hacerlo. Subire un nuevo capitulo de Demonio mi otro fic dentro de poco (: espero que les guste esta idea y nos vemos en el proximo cap. **


	2. Chapter 2

**ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN S.M.**

**Yo simplemente me entretengo con estos personajes.**

**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Recuerdos, Leones, Roperos y Narnia.**

Sentí como el frió se filtraba por algún lado de las colchas. Sentí unas risitas y una pequeñas manitas colándose por mi camiseta.

-Renesmee-hable suavemente. Una risita se volvió a escuchar y un inconfundible cabello cobrizo se dejo ver entre las mantas.

Un par de ojos achocolatados -_iguales a los mios-_ con un brillo travieso me observaron.

-¡Mami!-chillo feliz antes de saltar a mis brazos.

-Buenos dias hermosa-susurre contra su rebelde cabello.

Afuera nevaba y dejaba claro que pronto seria navidad. Tres años y medio desde la ultima vez que lo vi. Tres años y medio que mi corazón esta incompleto.

**xxxxxx**

_-¡Deberías pasar mas tiempo en casa!- espete._

_-Tengo que ayudar al señor Vulturi-contesto- sabes que es mi trabajo._

_-Claro que lo se- conteste de forma irritada- Pero tampoco tiene derecho a hacerte trabajar en navidad._

_Sus ojos verdes me miraron de forma furiosa._

_-¡Sabes a la perfección que es un gran trabajo, nadie consigue un trabajo así sin experiencia y recién salido de la universidad!-grito._

_Edward camino furioso al cuarto del baño, entro y azoto la puerta. Camine rumbo a la cocina y ahí me desmorone. _

**xxxxxx**

Esa había sido nuestra primer pelea de muchas mas que la siguieron. Hasta que lo mejor para ambos era separarnos... o eso crei.

**xxxxx**

_-¿Divorcio?- sus ojos llenos de dolor me miraron._

_-Es lo mejor- susurre, tragando el nudo que se había formado en mi garganta._

_-¿Lo mejor?-susurro- ¿¡Lo mejor?!. ¿¡Lo mejor para quien Bella?!._

_Me tomo por los brazos de forma brusca y violenta._

_-Edward entiende, no podemos seguir viviendo asi-susurre._

_-Pero el divorcio no es la solución.- Aflojo su agarre y poso su frente contra la mía.- Te amo Bella, no quiero perderte._

_-Es por el bien de ambos-lo mire- ya me canse de estas peleas. De no poder estar mas de dos dias juntos. Llegas tarde siempre y te vas muy temprano. Prometiste estar en mi graduación pero no estuviste. Faltaste al cumpleaños de Carlisle. Pasas mas tiempo de viaje y con la familia del Señor Vulturi que con la tuya Edward._

_-Renunciare-susurro desesperado- dejare el bufet. Solo dame una oportunidad._

_-No Edward, yo te había dado una. No mas oportunidades._

_Me solté y tome mis cosas. Camine hasta el umbral de la puerta y me gire._

_-Gracias por todo Edward..._

**xxxxx**

Y esa fue la ultima vez que vi a Edward Cullen. Tan solo dos semanas después me enterré de que dentro de mi había un ser creciendo dentro de mi. Desde entonces las cosas cambiaron al igual que mi vida. Deje Inglaterra y me mude a Chicago. Deje todo lo que tuviera relacionado con Edward Cullen.

-Mami-unas manitas se posaron sobre mis mejillas y me hicieron regresar al presente.

-¿Si cariño?-su pequeña boquita hizo un puchero.

-Tendo hamblita mami- susurro.

-Bueno eso tiene una fácil solución- susurre.

Una sonrisa apareció en su adorable rostro. Tome mi bata y una colcha para envolverla en ella. Bajamos a la sala de estar y deje a Renesmee sobre el sofa. Camine y tome el control remoto de la calefacción y la encendí. Camine de regreso a donde estaba Renesmee.

-¿Panqueques con miel y jugo de naranja?-le pregunte.

-¡Si! -grito.

Mientras preparaba el desayuno Renesmee miraba Narnia, era su película favorita. Había hecho que decorara su cuarto con cosas de Narnia, y tenia su leon de peluche con el mismo nombre que el de la película.

-Come con prudencia,cielo-limpie su boquita la cual estaba un poco sucia con rastros de panqueques y miel.

-Pedon-susurro.

Bese su frente y continuo comiendo. Después de desayunar y limpiar. Nos acomodamos en el sofá y recorrimos los canales mientras buscábamos algo que ver.

**_En otras noticias el empresario Edward Cullen anuncio su compromiso con la Modelo de Victoria Secret's, Daiana Smith. Con la cual entablo una relación en el ultimo año. Los familiares de Daiana dijeron que la pareja no puede vivir sin el otro. Por parte de la familia del novio no han dicho nada por el momento. Pero se especula que tal vez la hermana de Edward Cullen, Alice Cullen seria la que diseñara el vestido de Daiana. !Esperamos con ansias..._**

Apague lo mas rápido que pude la televisión. Mi respiración comenzó a acelerarse y mis ojos picaron. Edward se iba a casar...¡Se iba a casar!.

-¿Mami?-la dulce vocecita se oía asustada.

La mire y vi una expresión de terror en su rostro. La tome entre mis brazos y comencé a besar su carita.

-Besos babosos no mami-chillo entre risas.

-Te amo mucho princesa-le susurre.

-Yo tamblien mami-Me sonrió mostrándome sus dientintos.

Ambas estariamos bien solas...espero que sea si esta vez.

* * *

**Aqui el primer cap espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews c:**

**Nia**


	3. Chapter 3

**ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN S.M.**

**Yo simplemente me entretengo con estos personajes.**

**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Reencuentros.**

Suspire y encendí los limpia parabrisas para que las gotas que se habían acumulado desaparecieran. Las calles de Chicago estaban atascadas. Llegue a casa cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Abrí la puerta y un pequeño cuerpo dio de lleno contra el mio.

-Mami, legalte tiempano-la alze y le di un sonoro beso.

-Buenas tardes señorita Bella-saludo Esthel desde el umbral de la salada.

-Hola Esthel- salude.

Renesmee se removió y la deje ir. Corrio haciendo que su cabello se moviera de un lado a otro como la melena de un león. Camine junto a Esthel hasta la sala de estar donde Renesmee comenzó a rebuscar entre los envoltorios. Me senté en uno de los sillones individuales, mientras Esthel se encamino a la cocina.

-Mami, Etel me legalo otro liblo de Nalnia-corrió hacia mi y me lo tendio.

-Oh, pero que bien cielo- la subi a mi regazo y ojee el libro.

\- Me lo vas a leel, ¿veldad mami?- tomo el libro y lo estrujo contra su pecho.

-Claro princesa-le sonrei.

Esthel se fue diez minutos después, tuvimos una maratón de películas de Narnia y luego cenamos. Despues de darnos un baño de burbujas, nos metimos en nuestros pijamas y entramos a la cama.

Tome el libro y comencé a leer:

_Era un día gris de otoño y Jill Pole estaba llorando detrás del gimnasio._  
_Lloraba porque le habían estado metiendo miedo. Este no va a ser un cuento de_  
_colegio, así que les diré lo menos posible sobre el de Jill, porque no es un tema muy_  
_agradable. Era un colegio "coeducacional" para niños y niñas, lo que se llama_  
_habitualmente un colegio mixto; dicen que más mixtas eran las mentalidades de quienes lo_  
_dirigían, que opinaban que se debía dejar a los alumnos hacer lo que quisieran. Y_  
_desgraciadamente lo que diez o quince de los mayores preferían era intimidar a los demás._  
_Hacían toda clase de cosas, cosas terribles que en cualquier otro colegio habrían llamado la_  
_atención y se les habría puesto fin de inmediato; pero no sucedía así en este colegio. Y aun_  
_si así fuera, no se expulsaba o castigaba a los culpables. El Director decía que se trataba de_  
_casos psicológicos sumamente interesantes, los hacía acudir a su oficina y conversaba con_  
_ellos durante horas. Y si tú sabes cómo hablarle a un Director, al final terminarás siendo su_  
_favorito..._

Después de las trece primera paginas sentí la suave respiración de Renesmee. La acomode, tome la colcha y la arrope. Ella se acurruco en mi pecho con su leon de peluche y suspiro.

-_Chocolate-_sonrió dormida.

.

.

.

Después de dos horas de verificar los planos de construcción, los guarde y le dije a Susan que podía llevarlos al jefe. Masaje mis sienes, tratando que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera. Habían pasado casi dos semanas de que vi la noticia del casamiento de Edward, desde entonces lo único que se veía en revistas, diarios y en la televisión era las noticias de cada cosa que hacían entorno a la boda.

Encendí mi lap-top y teclee en _Google _"Edward Cullen", lo primero que salto fueron sus fotos, busque entre las mas actuales y fue cuando mi respiración se atoro en mi garganta. Seguía siendo tan guapo como la primera vez que lo vi, pero ya no tenia ese brillo en sus ojos verdes. Sus facciones se habían endurecido, su cabello seguía teniendo ese peinado rebelde que ni Esme podía domar - _igual que Renesmee _-.

Seguí analizando la imagen cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a una Susan agitada. Cerré de un solo manotazo la computadora y hice como si estuviera mirando unos planos.

-¿No estarías mirando porno a estas horas, Swan?-se carcajeo.- Aun no son las once.

-No seas idiota-gruñí mientras ordenaba unos papeles.

Soltó una carcajada y se sentó en la silla enfrente al escritorio.

-¿Todo bien?-pregunte.

-Si-suspiro- solo que hay un revuelo en la ultima planta porque al parecer un nuevo empresario forrado hasta el culo de dinero esta por llegar y esta poniendo de pelos de puntas a todos.

-¿Sabes quien es?-pregunte entre risas por su comentario. Me levante y coloque las cosas que había utilizado en su lugar.

-No pero se que el tipo tiene mas dinero de lo que yo en diez vidas pudiera gastar-respondió mientras ojeaba unos archivos.

Solté una carcajada y me senté en el escritorio. Me miro y sonrió.

-Pero por lo que me enterré esta _muy _bueno- sonrió picara.

-Bueno señorita yo-me-cargo-a-todos-los-buenos. Tienes trabajo que hacer y yo también - la empuje suavemente hasta la puerta- Así que bye.

-Amargada.-Gruño- Ahora se porque te gusta ver porno antes del medio día.

Le saque la lengua en un acto infantil y cerré la puerta.

Seguí trabajando con la construcción por medio de la computadora de un edificio de treinta plantas. Después de un almuerzo rápido con Susan seguí en mis cosas hasta que el teléfono sonó. Mire y vi que era de Susan.

-¿Si?-atendí aun mirando el computador.

-_El jefe te quiere en la sala. Junta con el empresario caliente- _negué con la cabeza antes de responder.

-Enseguida voy.- respondí con una sonrisa.

Apague el monitor y sali de la oficina. No llegue ni a dar dos pasos lejos de la puerta cuando la voz de Susan me llamo.

-Después cuenta que tal la reunión con el empresario caliente-me guiño un ojo.

Tome el ascensor hasta el ultimo piso y camine a la sala de juntas. Toque la puerta y la abrí cuando escuche un "_pase"_.

Entre y cerré la puerta. Cuando mi mirada recorrió a los presentes y mis ojos se encontraron con un par de esmeraldas. Desee que el suelo se abriera y me tragara.

_Edward. _

Era el mismo hombre que había visto a través de una foto hace menos de media hora por mi computadora. El mismo hombre con el que me casi. El mismo hombre que le pedí el divorcio. El mismo hombre que era el padre de mi hija.

-Isabella-hablo Michael-el jefe-.

-Te presento al Señor Cullen-sonrio-. El señor Cullen quiere invertir en nuestra constructora para su nuevo edificio aquí en Chicago y quien mas para hacer ese trabajo que mi mejor arquitecto. Señor Cullen, Isabella Swan nuestra mejor arquitecta y orgullo de esta pequeña constructora.

La mirada verdosa de Edward se clavo en mi y como cuchillos me recorrieron.

-Es un gusto conocerla señorita Swan-estiro su mano-Eh oído maravillas de usted.

-Gracias e igualmente es un gusto señor Cullen-tome su mano.

Trate de separar mi mano pero Edward apretó mas su mano a la mía. Después de unos incómodos segundos la soltó.

-Bueno ahora hablemos de ese edificio-hablo el señor Michael con una sonrisa mientras se sentaba.

La reunión fue bastante incomoda pero nadie de los presentes se dio cuenta de las miradas asesinas que me daba Edward. Después de la reunión cada quien se fue por su lado.

Cuando llegue a mi piso Susan no se encontraba.

_Debe de andar con las del piso doce cotorreando-_pensé mientras entraba a mi oficina.

Camine y busque en los cajones mis medicamentos y camine hasta donde estaba el mini-refrigerador. Saque un agua mineral sin gas y lo tome antes de que me diera una crisis nerviosa. Respire varias veces y mire la hora en mi reloj eran casi las cuatro y treinta. Renesmee ya debería estar en casa después de sus clases de natación. Camine hasta la computadora y comencé a guardar los planos. Escuche un golpee en la puerta.

-Adelante- mi mirada no se separo de la pantalla- Susan me puedes pasar los planos del edificio de Lonquest para mañana ya me voy a casa y no voy a tener tiempo de terminarlo ahora. Asi que lo llevare a casa.

Hable atropelladamente sin ver quien estaba parado frente al escritorio.

-Bueno eso no sera problema, pero no soy Susan-hablo una gruesa y varonil voz.

Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente a donde provenía esa voz.

-Edward-susurre.

* * *

**Encuentro entre Bells y Ed :oo impactada xD jajajaj espero que les guste y hasta el proximo capitulo Tal vez sea el domingo, pero si me da algo lo subo un dia entre la semana.**

**Con mucho amor.**

**Nia c: **


	4. Chapter 4

**ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN S.M.**

**Yo simplemente me entretengo con estos personajes.**

**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Problemas.**

_-Adelante- mi mirada no se separo de la pantalla- Susan me puedes pasar los planos del edificio de Lonquest para mañana ya me voy a casa y no voy a tener tiempo de terminarlo ahora. Así que lo llevare a casa._

_Hable atropelladamente sin ver quien estaba parado frente al escritorio._

_-Bueno eso no sera problema, pero no soy Susan-hablo una gruesa y varonil voz._

_Mis ojos viajaron rápidamente a donde provenía esa voz._

_-Edward-susurre._

-Tiempo sin vernos, _Bella- _sonrió sarcástico.

-¿Que deseas?-pregunte tratando de recuperar la compostura.

**-**Hablar-contesto.

-¿De que?-pregunte mientras terminaba de guardar uno de los archivos en el cajón izquierdo.

-Necesito que me firmes algunos papeles-tomo asiento y cruzo sus largas piernas.

\- ¿Que papales?- fruncí mi ceño.

¿Le debía algo a Edward?. ¿Le robe?.

\- Del divorcio.-soltó.

Fruncí aun mas el ceño. ¿El divorcio?. Pero si ya lo habíamos firmado.

-Pero si ya estamos divorciados-conteste sin entender.

-No-sonrió de forma macabra.-Tu y yo jamas nos divorciamos.

-¿De que mierda me estas hablando?-espete levantándome de mi silla.-¿Como que no estamos divorciados?.

Sonrió torcidamente. Y sus ojos verdes tenían un brillo de diversión.

-Yo misma firme los papeles y el juez nos dijo que estábamos legalmente divorciados-_tranquilízate Bella. Tranquilízate._

Se levanto de la silla y poso sus manos en el escritorio. Se inclino y sonrió.

_Mierda._

-Fue una farsa.-hablo con tranquilidad.

-¿Farsa?-mis piernas no aguantaron más y me desplome sobre la silla.

-Sip, tu y yo aun somos marido y mujer.-sonrió como si hubiera ganado la lotería. Se volvió a sentar.

-¿Pero como?-susurre.

-Bueno, lo que tu firmaste fue otra cosa. Firmaste un poder, que te daba el cincuenta por ciento de todo lo que me pertenecía solo cambie el titulo y le pedí a un amigo que se hiciera pasar por el juez - explico tranquilamente.

-¿Por que hiciste eso?-pregunte sin entender nada.

-Porque te amaba-respondió con una sonrisa triste- Te amaba tanto que no quería perderte, aunque sabia que no cambiarías de opinión, con lo cabezota que eres, sabia que no lo harías. Solo tuve que jugar mis cartas. Te deje ir, con la esperanza de que luego te tendría de nuevo-su sonrisa poco a poco murió- Pero no fue así.

Mi respiración se detuvo. ¿Sabría de Renesmee?

-Desapareciste, ni Charlie, ni Renee sabían donde estabas. Después de un año buscándote me rendí. Todo lo que había logrado durante ese año, renuncie al bufet del señor Vulturi y trabaje junto con Emmett para obtener mi propio bufet de abogados era pequeño al principio pero luego comenzó a crecer. Pero de que valía todo eso si no te pude recuperar.

Mi corazón comenzó a doler. Reprimí las lagrimas que intentaron salir.

-Pero eso ya es pasado, ¿verdad?-me observo.

-Si- susurre- Pasado.

-Ahora si necesito que realmente me firmes el divorcio- se levanto de la silla y me observo- Porque como ya debes de saber, me voy a casar. Y si ya estoy casado eso no se podrá lograr.

Me observo.

-Si, claro-respondí sacando fuerzas inexistentes- ¿Cuando quieres que lo firmemos?.

-Mis abogados están trabajando en los términos del contrato y demás. Así que en un par de días todo esta listo y solo tendrás que leer para luego firmar - explico.

-Me parece bien- tome mi bolso y me levante. - Si no te molesta tengo que ir a casa ya se termino mi día laboral.

El se levanto y asintió.

-Te llamare por lo del divorcio y la construcción de mi edifico.- hablo mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

-Bien.

.

.

.

Llegue a casa cerca de las siete, Renesmee se había quedado dormida en el sofá. Esthel salio de la cocina con dos tazas de chocolate caliente y me ofreció una.

-Gracias-susurre.

-Regreso, ¿verdad?-pregunto sin rodeos.

Asentí.

-¿Le dirás de...?- su mirada fue directo a la pequeña que dormía son su león de peluche.

-Si, después de todo el tiene derecho a saber aunque nunca respondió ninguna de las llamadas o cartas que le mande sobre el nacimiento de Renesmee-respondí mientras sorbía un poco de chocolate.

Me dio una sonrisa y tomo de su taza.

Esthel era una mujer de unos treinta y tres, Estaba casada y tenia un pequeño de siete años. Ella trabajaba como enfermera en el hospital donde estuve internada los cuatro últimos meses de mi embarazo. Ella era como una segunda madre para Renesmee, se hizo cargo el primer mes de vida de ella. Le debía mucho.

Varios minutos después de charlas triviales una pequeña con el pelo alborotado se despertó de su pequeña siesta.

-No viniste tiempano hoy-cruzo sus pequeños bracitos sobre su pecho.

-Tuve un problema-acaricie sus mejillas.

-Pues no me guta que tiengas ploblemas, pol que no vienes a casa a tomal chocolate con Ethel y yo-susurro mientras hacia un puchero.

-Bueno cariño cuando tienes un trabajo sabes que tienes que estar preparada para todo-la senté sobre mi regazo- aparte ya es fin de semana y podemos pasar estos dos días juntas en casa solo tu y yo. ¿Que dices?

-¿Podemos hacer muñecos de nueve?-susurro contra mi cuello.

-Si-beso el tope de su cabeza.

-Entonces, sipi-sonrió.

.

.

.

-Ahola el sombielo para el señor muñeco mami- le tendí y el sombrero negro. La tome entre mis brazos estiro sus brazos y le coloco el sombrero.

-Telminamos- sonrio. Un ladrido proveniente del porche de la casa capturo la atención de Renesmee.

-Que tal si se toman tu y Lucy un par de fotos con el señor muñeco de nieve. Y después hacemos tarjetas de navidad con ellas para los abuelos. ¿Te parece bien?-pregunte.

Ensancho una enorme sonrisa y rápidamente corrio hacia ella. En cuanto llego comenzo a toser. Mi corazón se acelero y corrí hacia ella

-iRenesmee Carlie Swan!. ¡Sabes a la perfección que no puedes correr!

-Pedon-susurro. Tosió para luego hipar, tomo a Lucy y la acurruco en su pecho.

Suspire.

-Lo siento amor pero sabes que no puedes agitar té. ¿Recuerdas lo que paso la ultima vez?-pregunte mientras acariciaba su espalda.

\- Tio Cot tuvo que usal a la señola aguja pol que me puse malita-susurro.

-Si y no queremos que el Tío Scott la vuelva a usar, ¿verdad?-asintió y las tome entre mis brazos.

Ella me abrazo y escondió su carita entre mi cuello y mi bufanda.

-Vamos Lucy- con un ladrido salio despedida tras nosotras.

Después de una cómica sesión de fotos con el señor muñeco de nieve. Entramos a la casa.

-¿Que quieres cenar hermosa?- senté a Renesmee sobre la mesada.

-Mmm espagueti-sonrió.

-Bueno, entonces necesitare ayuda-le sonreí.

Ella me fue alcanzando todos los ingredientes que necesitábamos para hacer los espaguetis. Comimos y Lucy también tuvo su porción de espagueti gracias a Renesmee . La cual le había dado a escondidas un poco en su tazón.

Nos lavamos los dientes y nos acostamos a dormir.

.

.

.

Eran cerca de las nueve de la mañana y durante la noche había caído una gran nevada por lo cual en los noticiero pedían que nadie saliera de casa. Renesmee aun dormía por lo cual aproveche de poner a lavar su ropa y la mía.

Mientras hacia los labores de la casa el teléfono sonó. Camine hasta la sala y conteste.

-Residencia Swan.

-_¿Te parece que nos reunamos el Lunes después que salgas de tu trabajo para arreglar lo del divorcio?- _como carajo consiguió mi numero de teléfono.

-Si me parece bien.

-_Fantástico hasta entonces._

-Adiós.

* * *

**:O por segunda vez que hago todo de nuevo xD ._. no se porque pero mi cuenta se cerro y no pude guardar lo que habia escrito y por lo tanto me lo borro pero igual ahora miro lo que escribi me gusta mas que lo que habia escrito antes.**

**Gracias por todos sus reviews sus fav y demas.**

**Con mucho amor y espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nia c:**


	5. Chapter 5

**ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN S.M.**

**Yo simplemente me entretengo con estos personajes.**

**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Renesmee.**

Durante todo el día no había tenido un descanso. Por lo cual tuve que saltar mi almuerzo. Estuve junto a dos de mis colegas y Edward hablando de como quería su estructura.

Estaba elaborando el plano cuando sentí un toque en la puerta. Un par de risas se escucharon afuera.

-Adelante-llame.

La puerta se abrió dejando entrar un remolino color cobrizo.

-¡Mami!-chillo la dulce voz de Renesmee.

-¿Que haces aquí cariño?-la tome entre mis brazos.

-Vine pol que pasábamos pol aqui y decide venil a visitalte-sonrió mostrándome sus dientesitos. La senté en mi regazo y sonreí.

-Pero que hermosa sorpresa-la acurruque en mi regazo.

-Hueles a floles y losas mami-olfateo mi cabello y hundió su carita en el.

-Y tu hueles a bebe-le susurre.

Soltó una risilla y para luego soltar un suspiro que parecía mas un sollozo ahogado.

-¿Que sucede cielo?-pregunte tratando de descubrir su carita pero se aferro mas a mi pecho.

-¿No me vas dejal veldad mami?-sollozo.

-¿Cariño porque dices eso?-nuevamente trate de acomodarla pero ella forcejeo.

-Solo plometelo mami-susurro.

-Claro que no te voy a dejar pequeña. Jamas lo haría bebé.

Levanto su rostro lleno de lagrimas que también adquirió un suave rosado. Busque en uno de mis cajones pañuelos y con cuidado limpie su carita.

-Es que una niña del jaldin me dijo que papi no nos visitaba pol mi culpa y que tu plonto te cansalias de mi -hipo.

-Oh, pequeña no digas eso-la abrace con fuerza- sabes que papá no esta contigo es por su trabajo. Aparte el te quiere mucho. Esa niña solo te quería hacer sentir mal, no le tienes que hacer caso a esa clase de niñas.

Me encantaría agarrar a ese engendro y hacerlo puré por poner triste a mi dulce bebé. Pero también me golpee mentalmente porque aun seguía mintiéndole acerca de el trabajo de su papá. Y que el sabia de su existencia.

-Loshe pelo pol que nunca quiele hablal conmigo-susurro.- solo una vel lo hizo y fue muy lapidito.

-Bueno cuando papá llama siempre todas las noches pero tu estas durmiendo-le recordé.- Y ese dia el estaba enfermo cielo.

-Eso loshe-frunció su ceño- pelo el nunca viene a velnos.

-Bueno papá a tratado pero sabes como es el trabajo -le sonreí- ¿Recuerdas la navidad pasada cuando fuimos a visitar al abuelito Charlie y el se tubo que ir antes del brindis por que lo necesitaban para atrapar a los malos?.

-Si y apalecio al otlo dia con un osototote pala mi-sonrió feliz.

-Bueno a papá le pasa exactamente lo mismo.-le sonreí.

Ella se quedo analizando lo que le había hecho y luego suspiro.

-¿Quieres dibujar?-pregunte mientras sacaba una hoja.

Ella asintió, saco de su mochila de Narnia sus colores y comenzó a dibujar. Y asi pasamos el resto de la tarde.

.

.

.

Suspire antes de entrar al hotel donde Edward se estaba hospedando.

-¿En que le puedo ayudar señorita?-pregunto una chica con uniforme detras del mostrador.

-Estoy buscando a Edward Cullen-hable.

Tecleo algo en la computadora y tomo el teléfono.

-¿Señor Cullen?-fruncí el ceño, ¿por que lo llamaba?- Una señorita lo esta buscando, señor-se callo y luego me miro- ¿Su nombre es...?.

-Isabella Swan-respondí.

-Swan, señor Cullen-hubo otro silencio-enseguida la hago pasar señor Cullen.

Colgó el teléfono y me miro.

-Ultimo piso habitación 289-asentí y camine hasta los ascensores.

Apreté el botón treinta y las puertas se cerraron. Comencé a pensar como le diría sobre Renesmee.

Estuve tan metida en mis propios pensamientos que no me di cuenta que ya había llegado al último piso. Camine hasta la puerta que se encontraba frente al ascensor a tan solo un par de metros.

Toque la puerta y oí la voz de Edward. Parecía enojado. Después de un par de segundos abrió la puerta y me observo. Llevaba solo un suéter azul, unos pantalones de mezclillas y su cabello estaba mojado.

-Pasa- se hizo aun lado y pase.

La habitación parecía mas un apartamento que mas nada. Era realmente enorme había una sala de estar.

-Toma asiento iré por los papeles-camino con elegancia hasta una puerta blanca y entro.

Me senté y respire. Me perdí en la elegante decoración de la habitación, hasta que una voz me trajo a la realidad.

-Solo tienes que leer y firmarlos-me extendió un sobre. Lo tome y lo abrí.

Comencé a leerlo pero no le preste atención a nada de lo que decía, deje los papeles sobre la mesa que estaba enfrente del sofá y Edward me extendió un bolígrafo.

Lo tome y acerque la punta del bolígrafo pero antes de firmar me detuve.

-Antes de firmar quiero hablar de algo contigo Edward-el me observo sorprendido.

-Todos tus vienes estarán a salvo Bella, lo puedes leer en el acuerdo...

-No es de eso de lo que te quiero hablar-lo interrumpí.

El frunció el ceño y me observo.

-Es sobre algo muy importante-trague saliva- es sobre algo que no sabia que existía hasta un mes después que deje Inglaterra.

Edward frunció aun mas su ceño.

-No entendió.

-Estaba embarazada Edward.

Pensé que se desmayaría o algo. Su cara se puso muy pálida tanto que paso a ser de un color amarillo.

-¿Que?-susurro.

-Estaba embrazada de dos meses y medio-respondí.

-¿Por que no me lo dijiste?-pregunto sin levantar la voz pero sabia que estaba enojado.

-Lo hice, te llame muchas veces unos meses antes que naciera el bebé, pero nadie quería que te hablara ni que les hablara.-hable tratando de calmar mis nervios.

-¿Les?-pregunto sin entender.

-Tu familia-respondí- como no contestabas mis llamadas llame a la casa de tus padres pero tanto Esme como Carlisle no querían saber de mi. Cuando logre comunicarme con tu celular. La persona que me contesto fue Alice y me dejo en claro al igual que tus padres que no querían saber nada de mi. Y tu menos. Una semana después me enferme y mi salud y la del bebé no eran buenas. Por lo cual deje las cosas asi.

-¿Nació?-pregunto nervioso.

-Si-sonreí- tres días antes de mi cumpleaños. Su nombre es Renesmee Carlie Swan.

Hizo una mueca cuando dije Swan. Pero desapareció.

-Niña-sonrío.

-Si, tienes dos años-le devolví la sonrisa.

-¿Ella sabe que existo...?-pregunto dudoso.

-Claro que si-le sonreí para que se tranquilizara- ella sabe que te llamas Edward. Que tiene dos abuelos llamados Carlisle y Esme. Una tía llamada Alice. Nunca le dije tu apellido. Ella piensa que estas en el extranjero trabajando y por eso no la haz visitado.

-¿Por que ella piensa eso?

Me encogí de hombros.

-Esa es la única forma que se me ocurrió cuando me pregunto donde estabas. No quería romper su coranzocito por lo cual opte por decirle una pequeña mentira. Le digo que siempre llamas en la noche le mandas saludos y que la extrañabas una ocasión se quedo despierta solo para poder hablar contigo, así que le pedí a Scott que se hiciera pasar por ti alegando que estaba con un resfriado y por eso hablabas así.

-¿Scott?-pregunto con recelo.

-El esposo de la enfermera que se hizo cargo de Renesmee cuando yo no pude y es el pediatría de ella-respondí.

El asintió aun receloso.

\- Fue la única vez que "hablaron".suspire.

-Quiero conocerla-me miro.

-Me parece bien-respondí- solo déjame que firme los papeles.

-¡No!- grito. Y de un manotazo me arrebato los papeles.- Esto lo resolveremos después. Ahora quiero conocerla.

Yo asentí espantada por su reacción.

-Iré por mi abrigo y mis llaves-desapareció por la misma puerta que había traído los papeles del divorcio.

Espere unos segundos antes de ver aparecer de nuevo por la puerta.

-Ya podemos irnos.

.

.

.

**_*hola:_ como Renesmee no pronuncia bien la _R _ella la sustituye por la _L._ Por lo cual es "hora" pero ella lo pronuncia como "hola".  
**

**.**

**FanFiction tiene un serio problema conmigo es la tercera vez que escribo este capitulo -.- estoy realmente enojada pero al menos ya lo termine.**

**Espero que les guste. GRACIAS A TODAS POR SUS REWIEVS, SUS FAVS Y SUS FOLLOWS.**

**Si tienen dudas pregunte :D**

**Con mucho amor.**

**Nia C:**


	6. Chapter 6

**ESTOS MARAVILLOSOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN S.M.**

**Yo simplemente me entretengo con estos personajes.**

**La historia es mía.**

* * *

**Papi.**

Volví a fruncir mi ceño mientras Esthel volvía a pronunciar la señora _r_ para que pudiera pronunciarla, pero solo en mi cabeza me salia bien pronunciarla, cuando la iba a decir en una palabra no me salia. Mami siempre me dice que no siempre las cosas nos salen como querremos pero a mi me frustra mucho.

-_Fe-rro-ca-rril- _repetí después que Esthel lo hiciera primero.

-Ahora dilo completo-yo asentí.

-Fe_rr_oca_rr_il- dije con un poco de dificultad.

-¡Muy bien hecho Renesmee!- Esthel aplaudió y Lucy ladro.

-¿Po_r _que mami no ha llegado?-mire al señor reloj y vi que el palito grande estaba en el tres y el pequeño en el nueve.

-Uhm llamare a Bella-se levanto y camino hacia la habitación de la señora cocina.

Seguí repitiendo como el loro que tenia Sol en su casa varias veces las palabras que más me salían decir con la señora _r . _Lucy ladro y corrio a la puerta. Entonces supe que esa debería ser mami.

La puerta se abrió y corrí como siempre a recibir a mami.

-¡Mami!-grite mientras saltaba hacia sus brazos.

Olisquee el cabello de mami, me gustaba mucho su champú de fresas. Mami me bajo y yo hice un puchero.

-Cariño, alguien quiere verte-dijo bajito.

Moví mi cabeza y vi a un señor alto, con el mismo cabello que el mío.

-¡Papi!.

.

.

.

El grito de Renesmee hizo eco en la casa. Por un segundo deje de respirar al ver a la pequeña correr y saltar en el aire hacia los brazos de su padre.

Edward la atrapo y la arrullo entre sus fuertes brazos.

Renesmee se separo un poco de él para voltear su rostro en mi dirección.

-¡Te dije que papi vendría a vernos!-chillo feliz.

-Claro que si cariño-le sonreí.

Renesmee observo a Edward con adoración y con sus regordetas manitos toco el rostro de su padre.

Me aleje para darles espacio.

Camine hasta la cocina con una Lucy feliz que se escabullía entre mis piernas.

Esthel estaba ya con su abrigo puesto para irse.

-¿Ya te vas?-pregunte mientras sacaba unas tazas.

-Si, no quiero molestar-respondió mientras tomaba su bolso.

\- No eres molestia-le sonrei.

-Da igual, me voy que Brad y Alex me esperan para comer, los pobres deben de estar muertos de hambre-ambas reímos.- Saluda Renesmee por mí.

-Claro.

Tome el cartón de leche y lo vertí en el recipiente para calentarla. Vertí en una taza de porcelana y en otra de plástico chocolate y en otra café. Puse un par de galletas en un plato. Vertí la leche en las tazas y luego el agua en la taza que tenía café. Puse malvaviscos sobre el líquido caliente. Camine hacia la sala con cuidado para no tirar la bandeja que llevaba con las tazas y las galletas. Cuando entre a la sala Renesmee callo su parloteo sobre algo que le decía a Edward desde su regazo.

-¡Chocolate!-el chillido de Renesmee se escuchó hasta en Tokio.

Deje la bandeja sobre la mesita de la sala. Renesmee bajo del regazó de su padre y se sentó en la alfombra.

-Cuidado-le advertí mientras le ponía su taza enfrente.

-Sip- asintió.

Tome la taza de café y se la tendí a Edward, el cuál la aceptó. Renesmee fue la primera en beber del contenido de su taza. Soltó un pequeño grito al ver los malvaviscos y sorbió feliz.

Edward la observaba encantado. Me volteo a ver y yo me sonrojo al ver que me había atrapado observándolo. El oculto una sonrisa ante mi reacción y me observo con esos hermosos ojos verdes. Tome de mi chocolate y desvié mi vista. Lucy se acercó con sigilo a una distraída Renesmee y de un solo mordisco se robó la galleta que ella tenía aun lado.

-¡Lucy!-la reprendió.

Edward se carcajeo y Renesmee bufo.

-Mami, ¿sabías que papi es un empresario?-hablo de repente Renesmee.

-Humm, si cariño-respondí- por eso él estaba fuera del país.

-Papi dijo que me llevaría a visitar a mi abuelo.- Ese pequeño comentario inocente hizo que mi corazón se detuviera.

-¿Qué?-pregunte alarmada mirando a Edward.

-Si tú me lo permites-aclaro rápidamente.

Suspire llena de alivio. El resto de la noche fue tranquilo Edward le preguntaba cosas a Renesmee y ella se las contestaba. Y cuando Renesmee le preguntaba algo con respecto a su ausencia yo salía a su rescate.

-Bueno será mejor que me valla ya es bastante tarde-murmuro Edward mientras se levantaba con Renesmee aun en sus brazos.

-No puedes irte.

-Renesmee, bebe…

-No los papis de mis amigos no se van, se quedan a dormir con las mamis-hablo enojada.

-Renesmee.-la reprendí.

Sus ojitos cafés se llenaron de lágrimas, para luego derramarse sobre sus regordetas mejillas.

\- Sh, sh, sh-Edward comenzó a mecerla suavemente- no me iré cariño pasare la noche aquí.

Mi boca se abrió, estaba segura que si pudiera llegar mi quijada al piso lo haría.

-¿Si?-hipo la pequeña.

-Claro que si-murmuro Edward limpiando sus mejillas.

-¿Mami dormiremos todos juntos?- estaba a punto de darme un paro cardiaco.- Por fis.

Dios santo. Porque tenía que hacer pucheros. Mire a Edward pidiéndole ayuda pero lo único que recibí fue una enorme y blanca sonrisa.

-Si claro-murmure enfurruñada.

-¡ Sí !-chillo con los bracitos en alto.

Después de ponerle el pijama a Renesmee la lleve a mi habitación donde ella gateando sobre el colchón y se colocó en el medio.

-¡Eres un idiota!-grite bajo.

\- Y que culpa tengo que Renesmee nos quiera a los dos juntos-respondió tranquilamente.

-Podías haberla persuadido.

-¿Para qué?-pregunto.

-¡¿Cómo que para qué?!-volví a levantar la voz un poco.- ¡Nosotros ya estamos separados, el hecho que seamos sus padres no significa que tengamos que estar juntos! ¡Y más compartiendo una cama!

Lleve una mano a mi frente. Edward se acercó de golpe, me rodeo con su brazos y me coloco contra la pared.

-A ti lo que realmente te preocupa es compartir la cama conmigo-ronroneo.

Algo dentro de mí vibro. Tres años y medio y este hombre aún seguía teniendo el mismo efecto sobre mi cuerpo.

-No-respondí tratando de separarlo de mí.

-Sí, claro que si-lo siguiente que paso no me lo esperaba, se apodero de mis labios de una forma violenta. Trate de separarme pero mi cuerpo no respondió. El beso se convirtió en algo más suave pero aún seguía siendo demandante. Gemí. Fue sorpresivo, lo cual hizo que Edward subiera de nivel. Tomo mis muslos e instintivamente rodeo con mis piernas su cadera. Sus labios se separaron de los míos pero siguió besando mi cuello, moví un poco mi cabeza para darle más acceso, sus manos comenzaron a desabotonar mi camisa. Mis manos como si tuvieran vida propia se dirigieron al cabello de Edward.

-¡Mami!

El grito de Renesmee hizo que automáticamente nos separamos. Ambos teníamos las respiraciones irregulares. Acomode mi ropa y sin dirigirle mirada alguna a Edward camine hasta el cuarto de baño. Me cambie y me puse mi pijama. Edward ya estaba en la cama con una Renesmee tranquilamente durmiendo sobre su pecho desnudo. Sin verlo a los ojos camine y me acosté. Estire mi brazo y apague la lámpara.

-Buenas noches-murmure.

-Muy buenas noches para ti también, Bella mía-susurro en mi oído con un perfecto italiano.

**xxxx**

**Feliz navidad *atrasada* y espero que este 2015 sea increíble para ustedes.**

**Bueno antes que anda perdón por no subir cap. Es que tenía problema de escritura lo que escribia lo borraba porque no me gustaba y pues…al final así quedo después de estar un día viendo que podía hacer para este cap. No se si es el mejor. El peor pero espero que les guste. GRACIAS por todo y nos vemos pronto.**

**Nia. xoxo**.


End file.
